Song Fictions
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: A bit of songfic I did... More will be updated after our finals... This song is like a prologue before the Friggin Reunion.


Author's Note: Too much work! And I made an OC fic about Kagura and Okita. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Comments, suggestions, challenges are always accepted. I will apologize for my mistakes in everything. Thank you very much.

World So Cold by Three Days Grace

Sougo Okita watched his nemesis hop into a ship with her brother, Kamui. "Good riddance," he shouted for Kagura to hear. He smirked when the female glared at her. "Don't ever come back, China!" he once again yelled, earning a punch from Gintoki and a sigh from Hijikata. Something in his stomach twisted bitterly. He shrugged it off as he excitedly waived goodbye to the monster of a girl he called China.

_I never thought I'd feel this_

_Guilty and I'm broken down inside_

Coming back from the station, Sougo happily went to his bed, not bothering to attempt to kill~ torture~ interact with his vice commander for the night. As he laid on his futon, the painful feeling in his stomach once again surfaced. He also felt his heart weigh down. "Hm, I might have an illness," he thought. "Gonna let a doctor check it tomorrow," he added and tuned to his side.

_Living with myself_

_Nothing but lies_

Kagura glared at the sadistic human she called her rival. "Hmp," she breathed as she climbed the stairs to the aircraft. When the doors closed behind her, she heard Okita yell another hurtful insult. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took her seat next to her ever smiling brother. "I can live without that sadist," she murmured to herself. "I know I can~aru." Deep down inside, she knew she was thinking of this just to escape her own reality.

_I always thought I'd make it_

_But never knew I'd let it get so bad_

Days passed by and the Shinsengumi's first division captain's feelings worsened. Subordinates were mercilessly trained, Hijikata barely escaping all the "accidents", and the Odd Jobs crew was forced to look after him. Sougo became obsessed with alcohol and nearly had sex with a random female he just met.

His commander advised him to see a psychiatrist. The day after, Kondo found out that most of the psychiatrists were arrested for giving wrong information about Sougo being in love.

_Living with myself is all I have_

"My father isn't here, my stupid brother just wants me to die, I have nothing to smile about," the Yato muttered to herself when her body was being pushed to its limits.

"My, my, weaklings should just crawl into a corner and die," Kamui stated as he passed by his sister.

Kagura glared at her sibling. "I'm living with myself in this bullshit of a planet," she thought. She concentrated on her training just to make her stop thinking of going back to earth where she could be with her 'real' family again.

"Wish you're having a great time without me sadist."

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

"We need to find a way to cheer up, Sougo-kun," Kondo announced to the people gathered in the mess hall.

"How about we throw a party for Sougo-sama," someone recommended.

Hijikata only smoked his weed. "That won't do," he replied. "That Sougo never liked parties." With that, he went outside to finish the cancer stick on his mouth. The vice commander watched as the sadistic captain chop down a tree. "Oi."

Okita stopped and faced the one calling after him. "Good night, Hijikata-san. I'm going to bed early. I wish you die in your sleep," he murmured as he passed the raven haired male.

Toshiro stood there and shook his head. Before he called the sadist's attention, he threw a rock on Okita's head. "He can't feel anything, commander," he reported when Kondo joined him.

"He's a lifeless soldier."

_I feel like I'm_

_Frozen in time_

Every day is the same as yesterday for Kagura. She trains, eats, curse his brother, fight with him only to be beaten up and then sleeps, waiting for the whole routine to start all over again.

"I just want to back home," she muttered one night as she saw a shooting star walk across the cloudless sky of their planet. "I want to go back to Gin-san, Sinpachi, Aue-nee, and to everyone I know in earth." Tears started flowing on her cheeks.

Unknown to Kagura, he brother was just sitting behind the door of her room, listening to every word she stated. "I really should have died." His eyes widened when he heard the last statement of Kagura. Kamui was itching to barge in the room and strangle her to death. "That is not the sister I left long ago," he whispered to himself. "You got caught up in time."

_Living in a world so cold_

_Wasting away_

Weeks passed by and Kamui never saw his sister on the training ground. "Maybe she really killed herself," he muttered with the usual smile on his face.

"I'll dispose of the body," one of the servants muttered in front of him.

"I'll do it," Kamui stated, shoving the servant and walked towards Kagura's room. His smile melted into a frown as he knocked the door down and stare at the figure on the bed. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Go fuck yourself, Baka-nii," Kagura replied.

"You're wasting your life because you want to go back to that planet you call home?"

_Living in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

A war erupted in Edo. Amantos started to kill the humans. The Shinsengumi had no choice but to form an alliance with Katsura's group.

In the battlefield, Sougo was gracefully killing off the aliens that are attacking them. Gintoki paused for a moment to watch the sadist dominate the field silently. "Have you fed him?" he asked Hijikata, who also stopped and stood next to the perm.

"Off course we feed him."

"He looks like a corpse."

"Ever since that China girl left, he's been lifeless ever since."

The white haired samurai sighed. "We all are. The one who got affected the most is Souchi-kun. He is living alright, but he has no spirit."

Sougo didn't even utter a word when he got stabbed on his leg. He just stood up, brushed his uniform and proceeded fighting.

"You're right. The China stole his soul."

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away_

"That planet is my home!" Kagura yelled back to his brother. She sat up from her position and glared. "It's been exactly 333 days since I've left earth!" She stood up and went in front of her shocked brother. "I know you want to kill me so this is your chance to do it," she whispered.

Kamui pinned his sibling in the wall, crushing her body with his. "If you want to see your precious Gin-san again, live or I will really take your life."

"The sadist doesn't want me back. I thought I could live on but without him I don't care anymore."

_Do you ever feel me?_

_Do you ever look deep down inside?_

The white haired samurai and the black haired policeman were forced to stop the brown haired sadist's killing spree. Hijikata pushed Sougo on the ground and held the captain there. "What has gotten into you? They already surrendered, why the hell are you still killing them?" the mayo loving human demanded.

"Torisho is right, Sougiko. You need to move on and accept the fact that your wish was fulfilled that she will not interfere with you," Gintoki stated, sitting next to the said male and taking away the katana.

Sougo didn't mutter a word. He just faced his right and stared into nothing. "I'm sorry, China. I want you back. Please live until the day we meet again," he thought, ready to cry but pride didn't let him.

_Staring at yourself_

_Paralyzed_

Kagura winced and turned to her left. Blue eyes widened as she stared at the beauty looking back at her. The image slowly took another form. This time, instead of the red Chinese suit she was wearing, a bloody dark blue uniform replaced it. Blue orbs turned wine red and orange hair turned that of sandy brown ones. "I'm sorry, China. I want you back. Please live until the day we meet again," it mouthed.

"Sadist?" Kagura stammered in shock before blinking and staring back at her reflection. She then faced her brother and frowned. "Whatever thing I just saw, I will not lose to that sadist!" she yelled and threw her sibling on the bed. "And I will gain your respect!" she pointed at Kamui.

The orange haired male only smirked.

_Living in a world so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

Kagura practiced hard to keep herself alive. Kamui had the intention of paralyzing her. "Baka-nii, Stop this bullshitting right now!" the young Yato yelled as she parried her brother's umbrella to her chest.

"It's better that you die, sister," he smiled and jumped behind her.

Kagura knew that the older Yato wasn't serious off killing her. She already knew that Kamui wants her to live but the way he shows it is twisted beyond every point of view. "Not until you die first!" she replied, turning around and kicking Kamui's chest.

Kamui's smile disappeared as he got slammed into the concrete wall surrounding the training ground. Kagura walked towards him, umbrella pointing on his face. "You became heartless," he commented when he saw that Kagura's innocent blue eyes turned cold and hollow.

The female Yato showered her sibling with bullets. She stopped when the older male fell on the ground with a thud. "I win, baka-nii," she muttered before realizing that the siblings never had any competition. "Sadist," she whispered before turning around and heading to her room.

"She's like a living corpse," a servant commented as he watched Kagura train by herself. "Kamui-sama, she hasn't eaten in weeks now," he reported, looking at the orange haired male next to him.

Kamui only smiled. Deep down inside, he was concerned for his sister. Kagura finally got her respect when the female had beaten him not only once but three times in a row. The last battle was that when he used a katana. He ended up with a broken ribcage and Kagura apologizing.

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away from me_

"It's been two years since China left," Sougo thought as he opened his eyes for another day. "When will you come back to me?" He sat up from his futon and clutched his head. "Am I really in love with her?" he asked himself as he gazed at his trembling hands. "Dammit, Kami-sama, why do you have to take her away from me?"

_I'm too young to lose my soul_

"No! I don't want to leave!" Kamui immediately opened his eyes when he heard his sister scream. He dashed to her room to find her tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Baka sadist, I can't live properly anymore ~aru! It's entirely your fault!" Kagura once again yelled. "I've lost everything," she whispered before calming down.

"Not everything," Kamui answered and sat next to his sister's sleeping form. "You're young to lose your sanity and soul."

_I'm too young to feel this old_

The captain was sitting on his favorite bench and watched as couples pass by him. Nostalgia took over him as he remembered the epic battles he fought with his rival. Even though they would find themselves up with broken bones or bloody wounds, they would laugh it out in the end. He smiled to himself when an image of himself appeared. The image was holding a bazooka and aiming at the airborne Kagura.

"Oi, you're supposed to be patrolling not slacking off and thinking of that China female!" the vice commander stated as he stood in front of the smiling teen. "You are not that old to be smiling to yourself like that," he scolded.

Okita just blinked and looked up to stare at Hijikata. "Aren't you surrpose to be at the other side of town, Hijikata-san?" he asked. "I'll have to report you Kondo-san for slacking off, tsk, tsk." He stood up and followed his companion. Hijikata was right, Okita felt like an old man.

_For so long I'm left behind_

"Sadist is probably flirting with girls and battling some chick that could match his skills. He is probably happy without me ~aru," Kagura thought as Kamui bandaged her hand. "So how's it been, Kamui-nii?" she asked.

Kamui looked up and patted her head. "It's been about two and a half years that we've been living together again and this is the only time you ask that?" he mocked.

Kagura blinked innocently. "That long?"

"You really are left by time, dear little sister."

_I feel like I'm losing my mind_

"I can't take this anymore!" Sougo yelled as he slashed a tree in tree. "How many battles do I have to do before I could stop thinking of her?" he thought as he swung his katana wildly.

Night came down and Sougo's energy finally diminished. He yelled one last time before collapsing to the ground. He gazed at the sky as he tried evening this breath. "Why won't you come back?!" He slowly drifted into the land of dream.

Hijikata was leaning on the porch, smoking. "He really misses that female," he murmured as he blew a puff of smoke and also gazed at the sky.

* * *

Yeah crappy but I still like it. I will respect your opinions and will not get offended when you say this is garbage. Thank you for reading!


End file.
